Fantastic Six
by superpower37
Summary: After the Fantastic Four are back in space, two new girls come to live in the Baxter Building. Will Johnny fall for one of them? Will they also get powers?
1. The Start of Something

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I only own Jade and Gabriella. I might put some more characters in later.

Author's note: This is **another** one of my stories. I can't stop coming up with ideas, sorry. Anyway, Jade is Johnny's little sister. Sue is **not** their sibling. I don't hate her, it's just that I wanted to put in a little sister instead. Gabriella is Reed's little sister. One more thing, Jade and Gabriella are best friends, but Johnny and Reed don't know it.

Chapter 1: The Start of Something

Jade Storm impatiently tapped her foot. She was waiting for her older brother to pick her up. They had recently come back from space with new powers. Not surprisingly, her brother got fire powers. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulders. She turned around and squealed.

"GABI" she screamed. The girl behind her enveloped her in a big hug which she returned.

"Jade! I'm so glad to see you! What have you been doing lately? Any luck with your boyfriend" Gabriella asked. She held out her hand to reveal a diamond ring. Gabriella squealed.

"We're getting married December" she told her "I haven't even told Johnny, and I talked to him yesterday. How about your boyfriend". Both girls had unwillingly lost contact after they left high school.

"No go. He broke up with me. We agreed that it was time to move on. He's still my friend though" Gabi told her.

"I'm glad you two did it mutually" Jade responded. A car horn honked and they ignored it thinking it was not for them.

"Where's Johnny" Gabi muttered.

"So, is Reed going to pick you up" Jade asked. A huge smile spread across Gabi's face.

"He was going to tomorrow, but I decided to comer early to surprise him" she said. The girls giggled.

"Johnny will give you a ride, even if I have to force him" Jade told her. The car horn honked again and the girls whirled around angrily.

"Will you st…..JOHNNY" Gabi yelled. Jade ran to her brother and tossed herself at him. Johnny caught her mid-air.

"Whoa kiddo, relax there. I could've dropped you" he told her. Then, a cute girl passed and he went after her. Both girls sighed and shook their heads.

"Still the same" they said at the same time. They both got in Johnny's car and waited for him to come. He came back with the girl's phone number. He got in and looked at his second passenger.

"Who are you" he asked. He hadn't seen Gabi since she graduated high school, which was five years ago. The girls giggled.

"It's me Johnny, Gabi" she said. Johnny looked closer.

"Gabi? Wow! Reed said you weren't going to arrive until tomorrow. I didn't know you looked so hot" he said. Jade gasped. Gabi's light brown hair was down to her waist and she had gotten taller. Her brown hair complimented her green eyes.

"JOHNNY" Jade practically screamed in his ear. She yelled at him all the way to the Baxter Building. She finally stopped when he parked the car.

"I'll stay behind you and surprise him" Gabi told her unclogging her ear. Jade nodded and began to walk in. Reed and Susan were sitting at the kitchen table and Ben was on the couch.

"Ben" she called. Ben got up. He had been changed into the Thing. He came over and hugged her.

"I know I look stupid" he said.

"I don't really care how you look. You're still my idiotic older brother's friend" she said. Ben laughed.

"Isn't that true" he said. Then, she went to Susan and gave her older friend a hug. Finally it came to Reed.

"Hey big brain" she said. He smiled.

"Hey Jaddey" he retorted. Gabi jumped out from behind her.

"SURPRISE" she shouted. Reed almost fell out of his chair.

"Gabi? You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow" he said stunned. The girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, they don't call it surprise for nothing" Gabi said. Reed chuckled and hugged her tightly.

"I guess we're house mates now" Jade told her. The girls hugged. Reed showed them up to their rooms.

**BANG!!**

"What was that" Gabi asked. Jade shrugged her shoulders. They both looked around and found that the window was open. Suddenly, a g guy came through and grabbed the two girls.

"JOHNNY" Jade called.

"REED" Gabi yelled. Both men came charging through the door. They ran to the window but their sisters were gone.

* * *

Done! Please R&R!


	2. Two New Teamates

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: Two New Teammates

Johnny slammed his fist down on the window sill.

"FLAME ON" he yelled furiously. Reed quickly wrote a note and followed him out the window. They came to this huge building and saw flickering lights

"I think that's the place" Reed said stating the obvious. Johnny went ahead and flew right through the glass window. Reed sighed and followed.

"WHERE. IS. MY. SISTER" Johnny growled. The guy quickly turned around and pushed a button. A siren went off and henchmen came out of everywhere. Johnny and Reed fought until they were all gone.

"Now tell us where our sisters are" Reed demanded fed up. The guy went to run away, but Reed grabbed him and pulled up to his own face.

"Reed, that's not going to get us anywhere" Johnny said. He looked at his friend and leader who was looking astonished at him.

"Yes it is, he's **going** tell us where they are and we're going to rescue them" Reed told him. Screams echoed through the building and Reed dropped the man. They found their sisters dangling from opposite sides of the building. They were too high off the ground to land safely.

"Let them go" Johnny, who not on fire anymore, growled. The guy smiled and cut the long rope that held both girls up. They screamed as they fell. Both men ran to their sister and jumped out the window. Jade thought of her favorite place to be, a beach in the water. She was convinced she was going to die. Then, she felt water supporting her and she opened her eyes. She was floating on a puddle of water in the air. A ball of fire or something flew past.

"JOHNNY! UP HERE" she called. He looked up and went towards her. He 'flamed down' and carefully walked over to her.

"You don't know how glad I am that you have this power" he told her embracing her tightly. He rested his chin on her head.

"I think I do" she told him "Is Gabi okay". Johnny looked at her. She knew that was bad. On the other side, Reed was still trying to catch up with Gabi. Gabi was thinking about being on solid ground. Suddenly she felt something cold and hard. She opened her eyes to find herself on a metal platform and covered in metal. Reed fell onto it with a clunk.

"Oh sorry Reed" she said picking him up. He scanned her as best as possible and then hugged her.

"Do you know if Jade's okay" Gabi asked. Reed looked away. Suddenly, a flying water puddle came from the other side.

"GABI" Jade called. Johnny was holding on to his sister for dear life. Gabi just had to laugh, Johnny looked like a helpless kid.

"JADE" she called. She flung herself and her metal platform at Jade's and Reed clung onto her. Later, they went home.

"What happened? Is everyone okay" Susan asked.

"We're all fine Suzie" Gabi reassured her. Ben waded into the room.

"Ya sure 'bout it" he asked. Jade and Gabi nodded and went up to their rooms. Reed and Johnny followed them upstairs.

"You two aren't okay" Reed insisted and Johnny nodded his head. They tried to ignore their brothers. The two boys growled and almost whipped their sisters around.

"What" the girls screamed. Then, when everything looked like there was going to be a war, the girls ran to their brothers and hugged them. Reed and Johnny held their sisters tight.

"What did that idiot do to you" Johnny asked his sister. Jade gripped the back of shirt tighter.

"He…..he hurt us" she sobbed. She lifted her sleeve up and Johnny saw a good amount of blood. She could still move her arm, but it was badly injured.

"Gabi, did he do the same with you" Reed asked. Gabi looked at Jade and down at the floor. Reed put his hands under her chin and gently lifted her face up.

"Yes he did. He did it so we couldn't fight him and get away" she replied. The four embraced again and the boys left their sisters' room. In the morning, Jade found that her older brother had set a newspaper on fire and Susan was yelling at him.

"Will you put that out" she yelled. Jade walked over to Johnny and pushed him out of the way. He landed on the floor in a heap. Jade used her water power to put it out. Susan and Ben had been told about the girls' new powers.

"Johnny, never touch ANYTHING flammable" Jade told him.

"Yeah, this the second or third time you've done that" Susan agreed. Jade sat down and Gabi came in with bed head. Reed snorted and accidentally shot milk out of his nose.

"Ew" the three girls exclaimed. Reed got up quickly and got a tissue. Then, he came back and wiped it up. He sat down and began to chuckle again. Gabi glared at him.

"What" she asked.

"Y-Your hair. It's sticking up on its end" he laughed. Although it was good to hear him laugh, it was a bad time to laugh. She went over and smacked in the face. Reed rubbed his cheek. The two girls went up and finished getting ready.

"GUYS! THE FLARE IS SHOWING! THEY NEED OUR HELP" Susan yelled. When the girls went to go get ready Reed stopped them.

"No, you two aren't ready yet" he said. They huffed.

"Well, we won't learn until we actually get out there and do it" Gabi yelled at her brother.

"NO! It's too dangerous" Reed yelled back. The four left before they could say another word. The girls decided to find a way to let the anger out. Then, there was a knock and Jade went to open it.

"Victor" Jade said excitedly. The two had met before.

"Hey Jade" Victor said. He walked in farther and Jade shut the door. Gabi looked at him suspiciously. Suddenly, Victor hit the girls and they went flying into the table and knocked it over. They began to fight and almost destroyed everything in the main room. Victor opened a portal and pushed the girls in.

* * *

Chapter 2 is finished. Please R&R!


	3. Future Situations

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: Let me know if you want me to put flashbacks to when the girls were kids in the next chapter. This chapter is based on a Fantastic Four story I'm hand writing. The only thing is Jade and Gabi aren't in that story, the teens never travel back in time, Johnny isn't missing, and Jaz and Frank aren't cousins (yet).

Chapter 3: The Future Situation

Gabi and Jade landed with a thud on the floor. They got up instantly, but the portal had closed. They looked at each other.

"We're in trouble" Jade said. Gabi nodded her head. They knew that they had time traveled.

"The problem is, when are we" Gabi asked. Then, four teenagers walked in and froze. They all got into defensive stances.

"Who are you" the one that was on fire asked. The girls looked at each other and swallowed.

"Do any of you know the Fantastic Four" Jade asked slowly.

"Hello! Where have you been for the past decade? We're their children" they all said. The girls knew they were in BIG trouble now.

"Oh gosh, Reed's going to kill me" Gabi said. The blonde haired boy, who looked like the oldest, glared at them.

"How do you know my father" he asked. Gabi nearly fainted.

"Your father is my older brother. I'm Gabriella Richards and this is my best friend Jade Storm" she told them. It was the teens turn to almost faint.

"B-But it's not possible, my parents said you two disappeared years ago" the eldest boy said. Gabi smiled softly.

"We might have 'disappeared' years ago, but we didn't die" she said. Jade nodded and the eldest walked closer.

"Now what are all of your names" Jade asked. The girl had turned into fire changed back and spoke up.

"I'm Jasmine Storm, or Jaz, that's Franklin, or Frank, Crystal, and finally Crystal's fraternal twin, Jason or Jase" she said. The two groups of teens moved closer and started to talk. Then, the front door opened and the adults walked in. Susan and Reed walked passed them and didn't notice the girls. They went to put groceries away in the kitchen. Then, Ben lumbered in and also didn't see the girls. Alicia Masters Grimm followed her husband. Finally, Johnny Storm came in and headed for the couch.

"Your big baby Thing" he yelled at Ben. When looked up and saw the girls, his face drained of all color. Jaz looked at him.

"Daddy" she asked. Johnny didn't move or respond.

"Johnny! You lounging already" Reed called as he sauntered in. He saw Johnny and went over to him and waved his hand in front of his friend's face. He turned to look at what Johnny was looking at and also froze. Jade sighed.

"Alright you two, you can stop staring now" she said. She went to her brother and shut his mouth. Gabi did the same thing.

"Reed, you're getting drool all over your face" she said. The two snapped out immediately.

"Gabi! Jade! How" Reed asked.

"Victor" the two girls grumbled. Reed and Johnny looked at each other.

"Unfortunately, you two can't have a swing at him because we defeated him after you guys disappeared" Johnny said. Jade smiled and hugged her big brother. Reed hugged Gabi tightly and began to cry.

"Gabi, I was a mess after you disappeared. I never forgave myself for yelling at you. I love you so much" he cried. He cried even harder and Gabi rubbed his back

"Reed, don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault it was Victor's" she said. He sniffed and wiped his face.

"I remember the day you disappeared, I was laughing at your bed head. It was funny and also weird at the same time" Reed told her. Johnny held Jade tighter than he already had.

"Johnny, we need to get back to our own time" Jade said. Reed heard that and began to get things ready. In the end, he had created a hand-made portal.

"Okay guys, you're ready to go" Reed said. The girls walked through the portal and found the four others back at the Baxter Building. Reed was on the messy floor crying uncontrollably. Johnny was incredibly pale.

"Guys look" Susan exclaimed. Only Ben looked, but that was enough.

"JADE! GABI! WHERE WERE YOU TWO" he thundered joyously. Reed and Johnny looked up and saw their sisters. They instantly ran to them and pulled them into bone crushing hugs.

"Gabi, oh god…..I thought I lost you. I would have never forgiven myself if you died" Reed told her. Gabi clung to her brother. Jade was staring at Johnny. Johnny didn't say anything.

"Johnny, please say something. You don't care about me" Jade asked. Johnny snapped out of his reverie the instant he heard that.

"Jade! That is never the case" he scolded. He held her tight. He kept mumbling incoherently to Jade. Jade didn't listen to him, but held him.

"Reed, we saw the future, we….." Gabi began. Johnny came over and kissed her on the lips. She never finished the sentence. Reed was glaring at Johnny and Jade slapped her forehead. Johnny and Gabi were still in the middle of the deep kiss. When they pulled apart, Gabi looked at him lovingly.

"I've always loved you, I just never had the guts to tell you. I-I mean you are one of my brother's friends and all" Gabi stumbled (AN: I know there are like-stories of this out there, but I wanted to do this to make Franklin and Jaz, who was Frankie Raye's daughter in my handwritten story, cousins).

"I've loved you since the first time I saw you" Johnny replied. Reed went to go punch Johnny, but Jade held him back. She explained to him and he finally understood.

"I've got my eye on you" Reed growled at him. Gabi looked at Johnny for his reaction.

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
